Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 022
"The Invisible Cards" is the twenty-second chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and the eighty-first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Summary Dark Yugi and the Player Killer enter the Battle Box to start their Duel. Mai warns Dark Yugi that his opponent is a Player Killer, who roams the island taking Star Chips from the tournament Duelists. Dark Yugi's opponent asserts that Mai is correct. He says that Industrial Illusions sent him, but he is not just any Player Killer, he is the Player Killer of Darkness. Since the tournament rules require Duelists to win Star Chips from each other, Dark Yugi wonders why Pegasus would hire someone to interfere with the game. The Player Killer of Darkness explains that Duelists who collect ten Star Chips can advance to Pegasus Castle for the final rounds, but there can only be four finalists. Dark Yugi recalls that there are forty participants, each of whom were given two Star Chips. This is a total of eighty Star Chips, only forty of which are needed for the finals, so Dark Yugi deduces that it is the Player Killers' mission to take the other forty Star Chips. The Player Killer of Darkness says that he has taken the Star Chips from eight Duelists so far tonight, but Pegasus' most important command is to take out Yugi. He is shocked that there is such a reward on the head of a little child, but is certain he is going to claim it. Dark Yugi knows the reason is that Pegasus will gain control of KaibaCorp if Yugi is defeated. The Player Killer says that if he beats Yugi now, the tournament may as well end and explains that Pegasus can afford to pay the prize money, but if his plan works he will not have to. Mai is shocked to hear that they are just Pegasus' guinea pigs. The Player Killer continues and explains that if Yugi is defeated, Pegasus' plan is then to have the Player Killers eliminate the remaining participants and win the tournament. After that Industrial Illusions will have no more competition and no more masters like Yugi will arise. Dark Yugi laughs that the Player Killer is dreaming if he thinks he can win. Dark Yugi vows to beat Pegasus with his bare hands and cards. The Player Killer thinks that Dark Yugi is a fool for thinking he can win, as nobody can defeat his "Darkness". The Player Killer laughs that night falls quickly on the island, but there is no sleep for Duelists; while they lie in their beds with their guards down, his darkness creeps in and destroys them, like Mai. Mai thinks that having lost, she is now disqualified and will have to leave the island, ending her dream of Dueling Yugi. However Dark Yugi tells Mai not to worry as he will win her Star Chips back. Mai is surprised and wonders why Yugi would do that for her. Dark Yugi tells the Player Killer that attacking under the cover of the night is the act of a coward. He does not consider the Player Killer to be a Duelist, but sees him as a thief. He vows to teach him that a thief cannot take the life of a real Duelist. , with the wire around his neck.]] Dark Yugi says that he will bet all six of his Star Chips and the Player Killer will bet the eight he took from Mai. To make up for the difference, he says that he will bet his life. The Player Killer likes the offer but is skeptical, so in lieu of a guarantee, he shoots a wire out of his Duel Disk, which wraps around Dark Yugi's neck. He laughs that some Duelists try to run out of fear, but that wire is used to make sure they cannot get away. He says that if he wins, he will choke Dark Yugi to death and maybe twice to get his two Star Chips worth. This worries Anzu and Mai asks how low the Player Killers can be. Dark Yugi is fine with the conditions, but adds that the Player Killer will have to face a Penalty Game if he loses. Anzu begs for Dark Yugi to win. Mai is no longer concerned about herself and thinks that Dark Yugi has to win. The Player Killer comments on Dark Yugi having a crowd to cheer for him and says that he has a friend too; the darkness itself. " engulfs the field in darkness.]] The Player Killer of Darkness goes first and Summons "Castle of Dark Illusions". The castle hovers over the field and causes the Player Killer's side of the field to become engulfed in darkness, preventing Dark Yugi from seeing any of the Player Killer's cards and makes it difficult to even see the Player Killer. Mai warns Dark Yugi to watch out as the Darkness is what defeated her "Harpies". The Player Killer laughs that Dark Yugi's monsters do not get their Field Power Source at night, but his dark cards get infinite strength. He urges Dark Yugi to play any card and says that the darkness will bury him. Not knowing what the Player Killer is planning, Dark Yugi decides to be cautious and Summons "Celtic Guardian" in Defense Mode. The Player Killer Summons a card, which hides in the darkness. It attacks and destroys "Celtic Guardian" with its "Dark Absolute" attack. Mai grits her teeth and comments that his technique is so dirty. Dark Yugi thinks to himself that the obvious way to get rid of the darkness is to remove the "Castle of Dark Illusions". However he does not have anything to break through its 2500 DEF. He thinks that there has to be a way to defeat it and plays "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" in Defense Mode. " uses fireballs to light up the field.]] Rather than attacking, the Player Killer Summons another monster, which hides in the darkness. All that Dark Yugi can see are its gleaming eyes. Dark Yugi thinks that there might be a way to shine light on the situation. He is unsure if it will work, but thinks he must try. He switches "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" to Attack Mode and has it attack into the darkness with "Fireball Barrage". This briefly lights up the field giving him a glimpse of the Player Killer's monsters, "Barox" and "Dark Chimera". Dark Yugi can light up the field for an instance, but cannot attack at the same time, the Player Killer explains. Dark Yugi sees that he is right; he cannot aim at what he cannot see. The Player Killer gets one of his monsters to attack and destroy "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" with a "Dark Absolute" attack, dropping Dark Yugi's Life Points to 1600. He says that Yugi is as good as dead, the darkness is his home and while he is in it, he is invincible. Dark Yugi laughs that the Player Killer may be happy to be in the darkness now, but doubts he would like to be in it forever. Even though the darkness covers the Player Killer's evil face, Dark Yugi says that he will have to see it again, when he shuts down his game. He smiles that he has found a way to beat the darkness. Holding "Swords of Revealing Light", Dark Yugi says that that card is the key and the Player Killer's life ends in five turns. He warns him to get ready as he will show him the true darkness he will wish he never knew. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Anime adaption Some of the fourteenth episode of the anime, is based on this chapter. A number of changes were made, including: * Joey (Jonouchi), Tristan (Honda) and Bakura were also present at the Duel. * Yugi did not switch to Yami Yugi (Dark Yugi) until the beginning of the Duel. The others were not fully aware of Yami Yugi's existence at this point. * PaniK (Player Killer of Darkness) grabbed Mai by the wrist, while explaining that he eliminated her and threw her towards the others afterwards. * Joey tried picking a fight with PaniK, but Bakura and Yugi talked him out of it. * PaniK did not explain the role of the Eliminators (Player Killers) in taking the extra 40 Star Chips or Pegasus' plan to eliminate all the participants in order to keep the prize money. * The Duel took place in a Dueling Arena, rather than a Battle Box. * To make up for the extra two Star Chips he was wagering, PaniK chained Yami to the Dueling Arena and activated flamethrowers that should incinerate Yami if he lost, rather than using the wire around Yami's neck. Mai said that he also used this equipment against her. * PaniK did not comment on Yugi having an audience. * PaniK's monsters gained Field Power Bonuses from being played at night. His monsters original ATK and DEF were all different, such that they became close to their manga ATK and DEF after the Field Power Bonus. e.g. "Castle of Dark Illusions" had 1200 ATK and 2500 DEF in the manga. In the anime it had 920 ATK and 1350 DEF, which rose to 1196 and 2509 after the Field Power Bonus. * When PaniK Summoned "Barox" its card was slightly visible to the viewer, although not to the characters. * Joey commented on PaniK's move being cheap or dirty, rather than Mai. * Téa (Anzu) asked Mai how Yami could win. Mai replied that if she figured that out, they would not be in this situation.